monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenkou Cross Q
These are several questions I have for KC, in case somebody forwards it to him. I kept posting them on other places, but people suggested I post them here. Now, I know some of you might have your own answers to these, but we can't really be certain until KC answers them. And that is the main purpose of this. Anyway, here we go: * So when it says that plant mamono can become as strong as Dragons or Baphomets due to Intoxication Fruits, does that mean physical strength? Demonic Mana & magic levels? Succubi seduction powers? Plant control? * Is there any difference between Godly Mana and regular Mana? And if so, would a Demigod attract or repel mamono more than the average person? * So do Mad Hatters reproduce conventionally (actually get pregnant) or are they parasites just like a Matango? I know about their hats, but that’s not what I mean. It's not like Werewolves reproduce exclusively through biting. * I know mamono would never accept no to sex, but would they ever accept no to having a child? Or at least a yes under conditions? Like "Okay, but only if you make sure our daughter never rapes me". * "For monsters it's like a drug: the more they absorb, the more they want, so when more spirit energy is poured inside them, not only do they become more powerful, they grow into much more lustful monsters". Does that even have a limit, and is it another hyperbole, or is it an unending vicious cycle that will result in an older mamono being so lustful that she refuses to ever stop having sex with her husband? I mean, more sex => more lust seems like something that will keep building up 'till it's logical conclusion: she'll be outright impossible to satisfy anymore. And I'm pretty sure even Incubi have their limits. * So pills made from SE taste horrible, and I guess eating normal food might be preferable. But would it taste good if it was made from ones husband's SE? In case they are separated for a few days? For the sake of argument, let's assume the mamono would be willing to tolerate the lack of companionship. * It says that Holstaurs are "not deep thinkers, and they're spaced-out much of the time"; does that mean they're outright stupid, or just less than average intelligent. Also, how much do they sleep exactly? More than half a day? * Is there any circumstance in which a horny mamono wife would accept a “no” from her husband? Like if he’s depressed since a relative died? * KC said that “monsterization doesn't change personality of women so much.” But how would that work should a submissive, gentle woman become an Ogre? Or a bold, strong & social woman becomes a Nightmare? If there are exeptions to dispositions, how much of them are there? * What's the maximum size a harem can be for an Incubus to still be comfortable? I kinda hope it's a high number. ;-) * Can Holstaurs look away from red out of their own free will and calm down? Or if ordered by her husband not to stare? Or will the arousal force them to keep looking until they snap? And if they see their husband bleeding, will the red blood make them aroused and cause them to attack him, or would they be able to control themselves to help him? And if they have sex with their husband while surrounded by the color red, can they ever possibly stop, or will they remain aroused and keep having nonstop sex until the red color is removed? * How much influence does a Giant Ant Queen's husband has over the colony? Like, can he order any unmarried Giant Ant to have a threesome with him, or order them to collect or build whatever he wants? Likewise, who would the Giant Ants be more obedient to, the Queen or their own husbands? Like would they stop having sex if the Queen were to order them to work immediately? I doubt it, as they're still mamono, but insects are quite obedient to their superiors.